Fiesta Navideñas especial de Navidad
by Baby Cullen Vampire
Summary: Charlie le ha encargado a Alice que organice la pastorela en Forks, que asigne papeles... ¿Cómo acabará todo este nuevo asunto? Fic corto
1. La noticia

Especial navideño

Charlie POV

Era la primera vez en semanas que tenía un poco de tiempo libre con todo el papeleo previo a Navidad y año nuevo por lo que decidí darme una vuelta por el ayuntamiento ya que me habían llamado para quien sabe que cosa.

-Jefe Swan-dijo el alcalde después de un leve titubeo- aquí en la oficina hemos estado pensando que este año deberíamos mejorar todo este asunto de Navidad, usted sabe subir un poco el espíritu aquí en Forks, y nos estamos encargando la próxima semana se va a empezar a decorar la plaza principal y las calles aledañas con luces y adornos… pero tengo algo muy importante que pedirle

-Usted dirá señor alcalde

-Bueno debido a su responsabilidad y su buena disposición y sus contactos creemos que usted es el indicado para organizar la pastorela que queremos llevar a cabo en la plaza principal dentro de unas tres semanas-lo siguiente que dijo no lo escuché. En que rayos estaba pensando yo organizar algo tan importante ni siquiera había podido con los cumpleaños de Bella, Renné lo había hecho todo.

Medio me atraganté con el café que me habían ofrecido pero no podía negarle eso al alcalde así que prometí hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

-Y Charlie cuento contigo- me sonrió el alcalde antes de salir de su oficina.

Mientras conducía la patrulla a casa iba sumamente preocupado como podía pensar que yo podría organizar algo así y a que se refería con eso de contactos, no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza: organizar, contactos, yo inútil, organizar… oh claro yo era un completo desastre pero conocía a la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de este asunto así que en vez de dirigirme a mi casa tomé un camino más al norte. No había tiempo que perder.

Alice POV

Estaba en el vestidor organizando de nuevo la ropa de mi Jazz y la mía cuando tuve una increíble visión, como no se me había ocurrido claro y después haría una posada, ya me los podía imaginar a todos en sus papeles. Jasper debió de sentir mi repentina emoción porque subió con una cara se susto y lo único que dijo al ver mi cara fue un oh no, oh no y salió disparado, lo escuché toparse con Emmett e 'intentar' susurrar "Alice esta oh no demasiado emocionada seguro que está planeando otra actividad familiar"

Charlie iba a llegar en unos cuantos minutos y no podía entrar en una atmosfera tan tensa así que bajé y puse mi mejor cara de payaso triste

-¿Jasper no te gustan mis actividades?-pregunté con voz triste

-Pero si claro, me encantan-dijo nervioso

-Entonces por que esa reacción?

-¿Qué? No ¿Cuál? Yo solo compartía tu entusiasmo

-Bueno entonces comparte un poco más y alegra el ambiente ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro-rio un poco histérico

Mmm pensándolo mejor me salí afuera para que nadie más en la casa se enterara, ¡quería que fuera una sorpresa!

Charlie pareció sorprendido de verme afuera de la casa debió de pensar que era suerte.

-Alice que bueno que te encuentro, tengo que pedirte algo y ¿qué haces afuera de tu casa?

-Yo este recolecto flores para la mesa, pero dime ¿qué me ibas a pedir?-mi voz había aumentado de tono conforme preguntaba, supongo que por eso Charlie puso esa cara

-Ah si bueno el alcalde me ha pedido un favor pero soy terrible en estos asuntos y yo quería saber si umm podrías organizarunapastorela-dijo eso último un poco rápido para un humano. Chillé de la emoción y lo abracé

-Gracias Charlie por supuesto que lo haré.

-Bueno es para dentro de poco y se presentará en la plaza principal así que tienes que conseguir gente desinhibida y…

-No te preocupes lo he estado planeando

-¿Qué?

-Que ya había estado pensando-todavía estaba confundido- en hacer algo así y tengo ideas

-Ah si como sea

-Bueno ahora tengo tantas cosas que hacer pero no te preocupes te mandaré tus diálogos con Bella

-No pensarás que yo… quiero decir esto es para los chicos yo el jefe de policía saliendo en una obra

-Claro que lo harás, mira si Carlisle y Esme participarán tu también y punto, oye va a ser genial ahora ve a tu casa y descansa.

Lo oí murmurar antes de subir a su coche "Sabía que era la mejor pero tal vez es demasiado buena mira que eso de meter a sus propios padres y a mi en este asunto" ya lo imaginaba meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.


	2. Primeros ensayos

Bella POV

Estaba en mi recamara con Edward en una sesión de besos particularmente buena (de hecho todas lo eran) aprovechando que Charlie extrañamente no había llegado aun cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-No contestes-susurré entre sus labios

Miró el celular sin separarse de mi –Es Alice-dijo molesto

Inmediatamente me separe de él era mejor que contestara, por más fastidiosa que fuera su hermana también podía ser bastante intimidante.

-Alice ¿Qué quieres?-dijo entre dientes

Solo escuché un zumbido del otro lado de la línea y Edward se tensó, luego colgó.

Contestó a mi mirada inquisitiva con tres palabras –Otro proyecto familiar

----

-¿Y no te ha dicho de que se trata esta vez?-pregunté cuando estábamos ya cerca de su casa.

-No, quiere que sea sorpresa y tiene muy bien bloqueados sus pensamientos

Cuando entramos a la casa todos estaban sentados con cara de preocupación excepto Alice que estaba parada sonriendo mientras daba vueltas. Edward se sentó en el sillón individual y yo sobre su regazo.

-Bueno- comenzó Alice- creo que ya todos sospechan porque los he reunido. Tengo un nuevo plan para la familia!- saltó de alegría

-Habías prometido no hacer ninguna actividad hasta el próximo año-dijo Jasper intentando hacer parecer que había sido Emmett el que había hablado.

Alice le miró enojada unos instantes –Bueno si pero esta no ha sido idea mía sino de tu padre Bella, de Charlie

Todos me voltearon a ver y de repente me sentí culpable como si yo hubiera sido la que había puesto a la familia entera en este apuro. Aunque por otro lado había sido Charlie no podía ser tan malo, que tan creativo podía ser.

-Hija creo que aunque no haya sido tu idea deberías dejarlo, tus últimos proyectos… no ha ido bien del todo-dijo Carlisle con el tono que usa un domador de leones

-Pero si claro que no han ido bien recuerdas el desfile de modas donde Angela se torció el tobillo y Bella acabo con un chichón que parecía cuerno-interrumpió Emmett

-Si pero esa no fue-intentaba defenderse Alice

-Y aquella otra donde Bella se perdió en la feria y tardamos media hora en encontrarla- Alice intentó abrir la boca-y no me digas que ya olvidaste cuando casi quemas la cocina intentando hacer repostería- concluyó Emmett medio enojado medio atemorizado.

Alice nos miro a todos con tristeza y tuvimos que ceder en parte por Jasper que nos hizo sentires más culpables y optimistas.

-Bueno si me dejaran hablar, la cosa es que el alcalde le ha pedido a Charlie que organice una pastorela para dentro de unas cuantas semanas y Charlie inmediatamente pensó en mí y yo pensé en ustedes, ya ven como no es tan malo y Bella no creas que serás la única Swan que actuará le he reservado un papel a Charlie-dijo Alice con satisfacción. Al ver que nadie hablaba ella continuó -Que tal si les digo sus papeles pero pónganse de pie ¿si?

Emmett serás el diablillo

Carlisle: el rey mago Melchor

Jasper: Gaspar

Esme: narradora

Rosalie: el ángel

Bella Edward acérquense más, _esto no era bueno._

Bella tú serás María y Edward por lo tanto tu José.

-No, no puede ser en serio sabía que me harías participar pero no de principal la última y única vez que estuve en una pastorela fui oveja y una oveja estúpida pues me caí del escenario y encima del coro de niños-intentaba zafarme

-No te preocupes Bella esa era una pastorela con humanos y esta es con nosotros en dado caso de que cayeras alguien te agarraría y no pondremos al coro cerca de ti además si tu no estas dispuesta puedo pedírselo a Jessica que estoy segura que aceptaría-me miró retadoramente

-Eres un diablillo, está bien haré lo que digas-acepté a regañadientes

Pero las quejas aun continuaban…

-¿Me tendré que pintar la cara?-preguntó Jasper malhumorado-después de que te apoyo…

-No Jazz, no te haría eso esa es la parte de Charlie-Alice me miró nerviosa-no es que sea mala, solo un poco de pintura negra

-Está bien Alice creo que se lo tiene merecido-me reí con ganas

-¿Una pregunta tu quien serás eh Alice? ¿No me digas que directora?-pregunto Edward sarcástico

-Por fin alguien se acuerda de mi y no Edward yo seré la estrella!!!

Al final los conformes fueron Emmett que estaba encantado con su papel, decía que no había nadie mejor para eso, Rosalie también estaba satisfecha pues era un papel donde encajaba perfectamente y no se tenía que rebajar, Esme pues le había tocado algo serio y sorpresivamente Edward.

Y los inconformes fuimos Carlisle que pensaba que podría haber sido un segundo narrador o algo parecido, Jasper que seguía desconfiando y yo por supuesto que creía que debería ser algo menos importante.

Llegué a casa sumamente fastidiada pero me desquité con Charlie después de unas cuantas quejas.

-Y no creas que te has salvado eh papá tu también serás parte de la pastorela y adivina quien serás

-Bella debes hablar con Alice

-No la convencerás solo acéptalo y dice que tendrás que ensayar por lo menos tres veces a la semana pues eres Baltazar, y te tendrás que Pinatar la cara de negro-finalicé sin darle tiempo de discutir pues subí corriendo las escaleras

A la mañana siguiente cuando Edward me recogió no se veía tan optimista como antes

-Alice está haciendo esto demasiado grande-refunfuño

Y cuando llegamos a la escuela pude ver el porqué, la escuela estaba tapizada con letreros que hablaban acerca de unas audiciones para la pastorela local, al parecer tendrían lugar mañana por la tarde en el auditorio, si Alice ya había hablado con el director.

-¿En mi casa Edward? Pero si no he dado permiso

-Lo siento Bella, te dije que se estaba pasando

En ese momento llegó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Espero que no te moleste lo de tu casa Bella pero así será más fácil para Charlie además de que el hecho de que los ensayos sean en nuestras casas provoca mucha curiosidad y más gente se presentará

---


	3. Mientras esperamos

Edward POV

Al día siguiente obviamente toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de los planes, además de que de algún modo se había corrido el rumor de que yo iba a ser José por lo que la mitad de las chicas del instituto planeaban hacer su audición de María, fue muy pesado soportar todos esos pensamientos pero me divertí un poco viendo a Bella en la clase de Educación Física através de la mente de ese Mike, pero no solo escuché eso

-Oye Bella supongo que estarás en la pastorela-dijo intentando sonar despreocupado

-Pues me obligan

-Ah- dijo Mike como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Quién vas a ser?

-María-Bella puso los ojos en blanco

Ahora veía lo que Mike planeaba

Alice se veía estresada y nos estuvo apurando para llegar antes que empezaran las audiciones.

-Bueno pues ya escogí una obra y no está muy larga pero me preocupan los disfraces no venden muy bonitos por aquí así que creo que yo misma los haré además…-pero en ese momento se vio interrumpida por una pequeña multitud de alumnos de todos los grados que llegaron.

Después de una hora Bella se fue a comer con Angela y en ese momento entró una larga fila de chicas nerviosas y Jessica iba al frente: eran las que habían escuchado el rumor de que yo sería José y preferí no leer sus mentes. Cuando tres chicas actuaron terriblemente Alice decidió decirles que ya había María y que no se molestaran, todas se veían molestas y decepcionadas.

Mike también vino intentando conseguir el papel de José como yo ya sabía en cambio Bella se sorprendió y se puso roja. Al final Alice se decidió y le informó a los que se habían quedado:

-Mike y Jessica ustedes serán pastores, lo siento pero los papeles que querían ya fueron ocupados por Bella y Edward. Bato y Gila -ambos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos

-No puedes al menos cambiarnos los nombres-exhalo Mike decepcionado

-No se puede así que ¿aceptan?-dijo Alice cansada

Mike pensó en ir a ensayar a casa de MI novia y Jessica en ir a la mía antes de responder –SI -me dieron nauseas

-Angela, Ben les ha tocado ser los otros dos pastores Lucinda y Fidel-continuó Alice

Angela empezó a pensar en la última idea de Alice, el desfile de modas donde se tropezó con Bella y se torció el tobillo pero Bella le rogó con la boca desde el otro lado del escenario y aceptó al igual que Ben.

Alice empezó a decir los animales y la mayoría aceptaba con tal de conocer la misteriosa casa de los Cullen pero hubo dos excepciones

-¿Porqué tengo que ser el burro?-se quejó Eric

-Es el último papel, tómalo o déjalo- sentenció Alice

-Bueno bueno-aceptó Eric

-Edward se que te molestará pero planeo incluir a Tyler-dijo Alice

Por supuesto que me enfadé pero tuve una gran idea

-Está bien pero que sea el buey-dije con entusiasmo

Todos rieron en acuerdo

Nos costó convencerlo –¿De verdad no hay otra opción?-preguntó malhumorado

-Ay Tyler pero si el buey es muy importante-terció Rosalie

-¿en serio?-sus ojos brillaron

-Claro es el que calienta la cuna- aseguró Emmett divertidísimo

---

Bella POV

Después de dar los papeles Alice anunció que dentro de dos días empezarían los ensayos DIARIOS y que el primero sería en mi casa. Cuando finalizaron las clases a los dos días varios autos siguieron mi lenta camioneta camino a mi casa y todo se convirtió en un desorden total: Esme llegó con bocadillos como para una fiesta para 'alimentar' a todo el elenco, Rosalie fue la encargada de repartir los pequeños libretos y ensañarle cada quien lo que diría y Alice ay Alice se dedicó a tomar medidas de todas las personas para poder hacer los disfraces, así que todos estaban a sus anchas por lo que Edward y yo decidimos escabullirnos a mi cuarto claro después de revisar que ninguna pareja se hubiera metido al cuarto de Charlie, cuando estábamos como a cinco metros de mi recamara a Edward se le crispó el rostro, recorrió trecho que nos faltaba a velocidad vampírica, abrió la puerta y gritó: ¡NI TE ATREVAS MIKE NEWTON!

Llegué corriendo y me puse colorada hasta la raíz del cabello cuando vi A Mike, Tyler y Eric a punto de abrir mi cajón de ropa interior. Edward debió de escucharlos y ahora parecía furioso no estaba segura de si actuaba o era verdad.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-miro el cajón que Mike había estado a punto de abrir completamente, se acercó y lo cerró- ese solo lo abro yo.¿Estaban intentando abrir el cajón de ropa interior de mi novia?

-No este solo buscábamos un lápiz-tartamudeo Mike

-No me engaña ahora no quiero volver a verlos aquí de nuevo sin sus permiso-dijo Edward señalándome con la cabeza- ó esto se pone feo y tendrán a un jefe de policía furioso ¿entendido?

No hubo necesidad de contestar los tres chicos salieron como ratas asustadas.

Los ensayos empezaron de manera más formal al día siguiente en casa de mi familia adoptiva después de un recorrido a todo el elenco por la casa para que se evitaran incidentes. Lo fácil fue aprenderse lo que me tocaba decir pero a la hora de ensayar siempre se me estaba resbalando el muñeco de las manos (Esme me advirtió que Alice conseguiría un bebé de verdad). Estaba muy nerviosa conforme se acercaba la fecha, pero poco a poco todo fue quedando como debía: Charlie aprendió a pintarse adecuadamente para su papel, yo dejé de resbalarme en el escenario lleno de paja, Mike y Jessica dejaron de quejarse por ser los pastores 'malos'… aún así sentía un pánico terrible conforme se empezó a acercar la fecha y hasta me pareció que el tiempo empezaba a transcurrir más deprisa pues cuando me di cuanta ya solo faltaba una semana y toda la comunidad de Forks estaba enterada y dispuesta a asistir. Exactamente una semana antes de 'la gran presentación' Carlisle dijo que después de la pastorela sería el baile de Navidad del hospital y por supuesto me invitó desde entonces todos empezaron a relajarse al saber que ya todo estaba en orden la obra, el escenario, los asistentes, el staff, Alice también estaba más relajada cuando anunció que por fin había terminado los disfraces. Toda la idea del baile solo me hacía sentir peor pero (justo en un día de mucha preocupación) al estar escuchando canciones navideñas durante el almuerzo se me vino una idea a la mente para sorprender a Edward…


	4. La sorpresa

Hola este es nuestro primer fic y estamos un poco desorientadas como probablemente ya se dieron cuenta pero gracias por leer y disfruten y si les gustó dejen reviews en fin pronto volveremos con nuevas historias mejor organizadas. Agradecimiento especial a quierotujeep-1 porque fue la primera y hasta el momento la única.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran día había llegado, todos habían tenido que llegar cinco horas antes a casa de los Cullen, todos se quejaron pero Alice los callo con una sola mirada.

La casa era un caos: Alice corría de un lado a otro preguntándole a Esme donde estaba el disfraz del burro, el del buey, el del pastor # 2.

El elenco se estaba cambiando detrás de un biombo que Carlisle había tenido que sacar del hospital sin el conocimiento de sus superiores.

Rosalie y Alice me llevaron al cuarto de Edward para cambiarme y cuando íbamos a entrar salió el José más guapo y joven que jamás había visto, de alguna manera la barba y el bigote combinaban con el peculiar color de su cabello, estaba vestido con una bata café una especie de toga verde apagado, a su lado estaba el cayado que había traído de su última cacería.

Me vestí rápidamente con el vestido rosa pálido y el velo azul cielo, Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un gran trabajo con el vestuario era sencillo pero aún así soberbio.

Todo el elenco salió para un último ensayo una hora antes de que nos presentáramos, recogimos al bebé del ayudante de Charlie: Mark. Con el pequeño Joe en mis brazos ensayamos una última vez y sin un solo error.

Poco a poco la plaza se fue llenando y cuando me asomé cinco minutos antes de empezar me pareció que nadie en el pueblo se había quedado en casa.

La obra comenzó y cuando fue el turno de Edward y mío de salir aferré su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía al bebé. La luz del escenario brillaba con fuerza sobre nosotros cuando salimos…

Acabar la pastorela fue un alivio, todo resulto genial no caí, ni tiré al bebé lo cual, fue muy bueno pues ahí estaban los padres mirándome con recelo pues sabían acerca de mi torpeza, hasta Charlie estaba feliz a pesar de estar conciente de haber hecho el ridículo frente a toda la comunidad de Forks.

Regresamos de la presentación de la pastorela, Rosalie, Esme, Alice y yo en el auto de esta última y llegamos antes que el resto para que pudiéramos prepararnos para la fiesta.

Subimos las escaleras y nos cambiamos a los elegantes vestidos de noche, el mío era de color rojo intenso, después mis tres compañeras vampiro se dieron unos retoques de maquillaje y se arreglaron el pelo a una velocidad increíble, el desafío era yo: Rosalie y Esme me rizaron el cabello y luego lo recogieron en una elegante media coleta mientra que Alice se dedicó al maquillaje, media hora después llegó el resto de la familia.

Una hora después de nuestra llegada ya estábamos de salida. Como parte de la sorpresa salimos antes que los hombres para que Edward no pudiera verme hasta que llegara el momento.

Cuando llegamos a la cena solo estaban ahí los meseros arreglando las mesas y los músicos afinando los instrumentos, nos acercamos a ellos con sonrisas de ángel (al menos mis acompañantes) y les dijimos nuestros planes, ellos se mostraron de acuerdo y aceptaron solo faltaba que llegaran.

Alice anunció que llegarían dentro de quince minutos por lo que empecé a prepararme física y mentalmente para la locura que planeaba hacer.

Diez minutos después la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas excepto una de hasta adelante que al parecer había estado apartada para el jefe del hospital pero a Alice no le importó cuando se la apañó.

Esperé totalmente nerviosa, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. Cuando abrí los ojos Edward estaba enfrente de mí.

Edward POV

Bella estaba vestida de lo más hermosa posible en el escenario entre los músicos, al verla me quede con la boca abierta ¿siempre era sí de deslumbrante? Ella no me vio hasta que alzo la vista luego se sonrojó respiro una vez más y dijo

-Esta va dedicada para una persona muy especial: Edward Cullen

Les hizo una seña a los músicos y las notas del piano empezaron llenar la habitación con una melodía que reconocí rápidamente, casi al instante Bella empezó a cantar con voz suave:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby tome...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby

Hasta este momento nunca me había puesto a pensar en como cantaba Bella pero era verdaderamente buena, tenía una voz muy bonita y afinada.

Esta canción era el mejor regalo que me podía haber hecho y cuando entendí esto me di cuenta de que era lo que me quería transmitir desde hacía mucho tiempo: no necesitaba nada, ni diamantes, ni autos caros solo me quería a mí por lo que era y nada más.

En cuanto acabó todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo incluso los meseros que habían dejado de hacer su trabajo, ella bajo del escenario todavía un poco ruborizada pero feliz.

La tome de la mano y nos dirijimos al balcón para tener más privacidad.

-Gracias amor, eso fue increíble y por cierto capté el significado de la canción

-Es bueno saberlo y dime ¿lo vas a aplicar?

Me reí, levante la vista y justo encima de nosotros estaba colgado muérdago

Evadí la respuesta diciendo –No deberíamos romper las tradiciones- miré hacía arriba

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-sonrió

Me acerqué lentamente y presione mis labios contra los suyos…

FIN

Traducción de la canción

TODO LO QUE QUIERO PARA NAVIDAD ES A TI

No quiero mucho para Navidad.  
Sólo hay una cosa que necesito.  
No me interesan los regalos  
Debajo del árbol de Navidad.  
Sólo te quiero para mí,  
Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.  
Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad.  
Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.

No quiero mucho para Navidad.  
Sólo hay una cosa que necesito.  
No me interesan los regalos  
Debjo del árbol de Navidad.  
No necesito colgar mi media  
Allí sobre la chimenea.  
Santa Claus no me hará feliz  
Con un juguete el día de Navidad.  
Sólo te quiero para mí,  
Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.  
Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad.  
Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.

A ti, cariño.  
No pediré mucho esta Navidad.  
Ni siquiera desearé nieve.  
Sólo voy a quedarme esperando  
Debajo del muérdago.  
No haré una lista para enviar  
Al Polo Norte para Santa Claus.  
Ni siquiera me quedaré despierta para  
Escuchar el chasquido de esos renos mágicos.  
Porque sólo te quiero aquí esta noche,  
Abrazándome bien fuerte.  
Qué más puedo hacer?  
Cariño, todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.

Todas las luces están brillando  
Tan fuerte en todas partes.  
Y el sonido de las risas  
De los niños llenan el aire.  
Y todos cantan.  
Escucho repicar esas campanas de trineo.  
Santa no me traerías lo que realmente necesito?  
No me traerías por favor a mi amor?  
Oh, no quiero mucho para Navidad.  
Esto es todo lo que pido.  
Sólo quiero ver a mi amor  
Parado justo en la puerta.  
Oh, sólo lo quiero para mí,  
Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.  
Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad.  
Cariño, todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti, cariño


End file.
